Fantastic Twins
by vida tranquila
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya kalo Ulquiorra si emo dari Bleach sodaraan sama L si Emo dari Death Note.. Gimana yah kisahnya..YO..RnR aja chap 2...
1. Chapter 1

**Fantastic Twins**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BY**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Humor,friendship,family,romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

.

NIHAOOO! Ketemu ma Vida lagi nich*teriak-teriak gaje* Moga-moga gak pada bosen. Ini fandom cross over pertama Vida. Vida seneng banget akhirnya bisa bikin fic L sama Ulqui barengan. Cz mereka berdua chara fav Vida. YEY..I DID IT WKWKWKW!*Goyang-goyang dombret*di lempar meja sama para reader*.

Setelah sekian lama Vida bengong,hokcai,di depan computer,akhirnya dengan memutar sekrup yang ada di otak*mank loe robot* dan mendapatkan wahyu dari yang maha kuasa setelah menonton Death Note special L yaitu Change The World,fic yang gak jelas ini vida buat.

Reader : Buruanlah mulai fic-nya,jangan banyak cincong!*teriak pake toa tepat di kuping*

Sweetdrop di tempat dech authornya.

Vida : OK..OK..Tapi seperti biasa,harus ada Disclaimer-nya.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

**BleachTite Kubo senpai**

**.**

**.**

**Deat NoteTsugumi Ohba&Takeshi Obata**

.

.

Summary : Ya..baca aja ..OC.. Lets..lets..lets.. GOOO!*Teriak pake toa dan dapet bogem mentah dari reader.*

Uppss ^0^ Tunggu bentar..

.

.

.

**Warning**

Gaje,OCC,AU,Abal,Boring,dan bisa bikin hokcai.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read OK!^0^

BUT..

Don't Forget to Review

HEHEHE XP..

* * *

Fantastic Twins

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Langit hari ini begitu cerah tanpa ada awan mendung yang menutup birunya yang indah. Tapi entah mengapa ada hawa dingin menyelimuti salah satu kelas di SMU Karakura. Di sebabkan karena kedatangan 2 murid pindahan dari Spanyol.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian.." Ujar sensei yang di kenal sebagai Stark sensei yang mengajar sejarah.

2 murid pindahan itupun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama-ku Ulquiorra Schiffer,salam kenal." Ujar dengan nada datar cowok berambut hitam dengan bola mata hijau emeraldnya. Tak lupa wajah tampan super dingin-nya menghiasi kulit putih pucatnya. Alisnya yang tebal dan hitam menghiasi lekuk bentuk matanya yang sendu. Gaya-nya yang hampir mendekati EMO,dan tak lupa juga ke dua tangan-nya di masukan ke dalam saku celana-nya.

Bisa di bilang cowok ini benar-benar dingin... Tapi entah kenapa para cewek di kelas malah bersorak—

"KYAA!KEREN!"

"COOL!"

Pokoknya banyak dech. Yang cowok malah adem ayem aja.

Setelah yang satu memperkenalkan diri,tinggal yang satu lagi.

"Nama saya*HAHA!Nama saya,formal banget*Di banting* Lawliet Schiffer,tapi kalian boleh memanggil saya Ryuzaki karena itu nama panggilan saya." Cowok berambut hitam kontras dengan matanya yang hitam juga. Ekspresinya tak kalah datar dari cowok bernama Ulquiorra itu. Dan hebatnya lagi,kulitnya pun gak kalah putih pucat dengan cowok yang di sampingnya. Saking putihnya mereka berdua,mungkin bisa nemplok di tembok sekolah yang benar-benar baru di cat putih. Tapi tubuhnya yang tinggi di buat sedikit membungkuk, Onemore again, EMO style to.

Tapi untuk kali ini,nggak ada yang bersorak. Semuanya..SHIIIIINGG!

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada mereka berdua,agar dapat mengenal lebih jauh?" Seru Stark sensei,dan sukses mendapatkan acungan tangan dari para cewek.

"Aku..aku.."Seru salah satu cewek yang dengan semangatnya ngangkat tangan. Gak nyadar tuh kalau ketek BURKET. "Apa kalian sudah punya pacar?" Tanyanya.

"Aku..aku.."Di lanjut lagi dari salah satu cewek. "Apa warna kesukaan kalian?"

"Boleh minta no HP-nya?"

"Ukuran CD kalian apa?*yang kayak gitu sempet-sempetnya di tanyain*" Lontaran pertanyaan gak guna dari para cewek.

'Cewek-cewek berisik! Selera mereka jelek semua. Jelas-jelas itu murid pindahan udah mirip kayak mayat hidup saking putihnya,pake pemutih merk apa sich,GW juga pengen.' Itulah batin para cowok yang adem ayem no comment. Padahal dalam ati kesel.

Ke 2 cowok pindahan itu gak jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan para cewek.

'Sampah!' Batin cowok bermata hujau itu dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datar dan super dingin bak kayak VAMPIRE*A/N: Nah itu yang bikin kerenya.*Author di bekep*.

'Di kantin sekolah ini menjual banyak kue tidak ya. Aku lapar.' Batin cowok bermata hitam yang agak bungkuk tapi tetep keren. Lalu dia pun mulai membuka beberapa bungkus coklat dan memasukanya ke dalam mulut dan dengan perlahan mengunyahnya.

Yang artinya, gak ada dari mereka yang mau ngejawab pertanyaan nggak guna dari para cewek. Sedangkan sensei mereka malah asyik ngorok di meja guru.

"Ano..Schiffer-kun." Ujar satu cewek yang duduk di jajaran ke 2 dekat jendela. Ke 2 murid pindahan itu pun melirik dengan malasnya ke arah cewek itu. " Kalau aku boleh tanya, kenapa nama keluarga kalian sama?" Tanya cewek berambut orange senja dengan dada super BIG MILK yang boing- boing alias bergoyang-goyang.

Akhirnya ada yang bertanya normal.

Si ke 2 murid pindahan itu diam sejenak..

"Itu karena kami bersaudara." Jawab Cowok dingin bernama Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

"Benar! Dan kami berdua ini saudara kembar." Tambah cowok bernama Lawliet itu sambil mengunyah coklat di mulutnya.

"EEEHHHH!REALLY!"Teriak semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas itu dengan tampang lebay mode-on dan Horror face.

"Serius Toch?" Tanya salah satu cowok masih gak percaya. Mereka berdua ngangguk.

"Tapi kalian nggak mirip." Cewek berambut hitam dengan bola mata violetnya pun berkomentar.

'NGGAK!Justru mirip banget. Di lihat dari tampang mereka yang super VAMPIRE alias stoick.' Batin salah satu cowok.

'Pantesan aja muka mereka sama-sama garing.' Batin salah satu cowok lagi.

'Kok bisa ya mereka punya tampang kayak gitu?"

'Udah gw kira pasti ada apa-apa nya.*mank ada apa?*' Batin cowok berambut merah di kuncir satu sambil ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri kayak boneka kucing tahun baru.

HAH..

Cowok mata emerald itu pun menghela nafas.

"Kami tidak mirip,karena aku dan dia satu ayah beda ibu." Sahut Ulquiorra dengan nada super malasnya.

Tanda tanya gedeeeeee banget ngelayang-layang di atas kepala para murid sambil miringin 90 derajat kepalanya.

"HEEHH?" Itulah satu kata yang terlontar dari mereka dengan tampang super bloonya.

"Maksudnya, ayah mereka sama. Tapi ibunya berbeda,dengan kata lain ayah mereka menikah 2 kali."Jelas cowok berkacamata dan berambut biru tua dengan bangganya sambil nyengir.

"Eh. Tapi kalau nikah 2 kali,kok bisa seumur ya?" Cewek bermata violet itu semakin bingung.

"Selingkuhan kali toch..HAHAHA!" Seru cowok berambut merah yang di kuncir sambil ke tawa-tawa.

HAH..

Untuk ke 2 kalinyasi cowok bermata emerald itu menghela nafas,dan dengan nada super malasny berkata.

"Ayah kami menikah dengan 2 wanita sekaligus pada hari yang sama,dan pada waktu yang sama."

"WWHHAAAATTTT!"Semua murid cowok teriak sambil sweetdrop. Ampe itu teriakanya buat semua penghuni SMU Karakura stok jantung. Tapi kok sensei mereka yang ada di depan mereka nggak ke ganggu sedikit pun,malah tambah nyenyak aja tuh ngoroknya,padahal semua orang tutup telinga.

"Tapi,meski begitu. Kalau punya anak yang berumur sama,berarti-?" Cowok berkacamata itu mengira-ngira sambil ngebetulin kacamatanya yang terus melorot ke hidungnya.

"Benar,seperti yang anda pikirkan*A/N :Ichh ryuzaki-chan terlalu formal*. Setelah menikah dengan ibu kami, ayah kami ber bulan madu bersama dengan ibu kami. Karena itu kami seumuran,di sebabkan ayah kami melakukannya secara bersamaan." Sambung cowok yang tengah asyik ngebuka sebatang coklat di tangannya.

Pernyataan yang ia katakan sukses dan 100% sangat ampuh membuat kelas yang tadinya rame kayak di pasar minggu jadi hening lebih hening dari kutub utara yang gak di landa badai salju,malah itu salju nyasar ke kelas ini.

'Gi..gimana caranya? Tapi enak banget tuh kayaknya,2 cewek sekaligus boo" Para murid cowok mulai mengkhayal dengan tampang mesumnya. Dan untuk para reader juga jangan ikut-ikutan nge-khayal. Biarlah mereka yang tahu kejadian-nya.

"Hei.. Boleh ku lihat foto keluarga kalian,aku jadi penasaran." Ujar cowok berambut biru dengan senyum yang di buat-buat.'Gw pengen tau gimana tampang mereka.' Batinya.

Si cowok yang tengah asyik ngunyah permen itu pun mengotak-ngatik isi tasnya. Nah kalo si cowok bermata emerald itu cuman mandangin males.

'Kapan kelarnya sich?" Batinniya.

AH...

Si cowok permen berseru saat berhasil menemukan selembar foto yang ke selip sama buku super kucelnya yang udah bulukan.

"Saya hanya punya foto ayah." Ujarnya sambil kembali membuka beberapa bungkus permen dan memasukanya ke dalam mulutnya.

'Justru tampang bapaknya itu yang bikin penasaran. Hebat banget bisa nikah sama 2 cewek sekaligus.' Batin semua cowok,kali ini para cewek yang diem.

"Ini.." Si candyman ngasih itu selembar foto dan di terima oleh cowok berambut orange yang mirip jeruk*author d bletak*. Semua murid cowok pun ngumpul di tempat yang sama. Cewek-cewek pun gak mau kalah,ikut-ikutan dech nemplok.

Semua mata tertuju pada selembar foto kucel yang hampir burem gambarnya,tapi masih bisa menampakan dengan jelas wajah yang terpangpang di foto itu. Semua bola mata yang menyaksikan kejadian ini lebih tepatnya ngeliat foto membulat bahkan ada yang tinggal jadi sebuah titik hitam. Gak percaya,dan gak ingin percaya.

'Serius nich! Pantesan aja ke 2 murid pindahan ini punya tampang kayak gini.'Bisik cowok berambut merah yang bak kayak kulit duren*author di terbangin zabimaru*

'WOOII!Rambut duren loe kena muka gw nich.!"Gerutu cowok berambut biru masih sambil bisik-bisik.

'Tapi gw kagak nyangka. Tampang kayak gini, bisa nikah sama 2 cewek sekaligus meenn..Terus,malam pertamanya bro,gila barengan 2 sekaligus juga.' Tambah cowok berambut duren itu dalam kolom komentar.

'Hei,apa menurut kalian. Tampang kayak gini mirip YAKUZA.'Sembur salah satu cowok lagi. Semua ngangguk-ngangguk.

Sesaat mereka semua hening..

"Hei..kalo gw boleh tanya. Nama bapak loe ini sapa?" Tanya si kepala jeruk*author ngibrit*

"Muramasa Schiffer."Jawab mereka berdua barengan dengan nada supeeeeerrrrrr males.*A/N :Mereka berdua ini pemalas yah...*

"OOOHHH!" Itu semua murid cuman ber-oh-ria.

*A/N :Bagi Reader yang gak tau siapa Muramasa dari Bleach silahkan menonton animenya episode 253-an.*

"Yah..Pokoknya gw ucapin selamat datang dech di kelas 3-2 ini. Gw Ichigo Kurosaki,salam kenal." Itu cowok jeruk ngenalin diri*akhirnya zangetsu menyerang author*.

"Gw Abarai Renji..Yo salam kenal." Si kepala duren api ikut-ikutan ngenalin diri.

"Ishida Uryuu."Si kacamata juga ikut-ikutan sambil nyengir dengan senyum khasnya.

"Aku Orihime Inoeu. Salam kenal Schiffer-kun." Si cewek berdada gede *di kejar hime fc*juga ngenalin diri dengan senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya. Sesaat si wajah vampire deg-deg-an ngeliat senyumnya. Kalo si candyman malah hokcai merhatiin dadanya yang guuedee buanget*lebay*.

"Aku Rukia ." Si pendek juga ikut-ikutan.*auhtor beku dalam sekejap*

"Aku sado tapi kalian bisa memanggilki Chad."Ujar cowok yang badanya gede yang kagak risih sama poninya yang panjang dan menutup matanya.

"Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez." Si cowok biru ikutan ngenalin diri dengan senyum soknya.

'Sampah.'Batin Ulquiorra.

Pokoknya semua murid pada ngenalin diri dech. Dan Stark sensei semakin asyik membuat irama di tengah tidurnya.

Kesal,gondok,BT,bosan. Itulah yang di rasakan Ulquiorra. Kalo Ryuzaki*A/N :Ku panggil Ryuzaki aja yah*lagi enak-enakan makan coklat batangan.

"Apa kaliam sudah selesai. Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu,dan membuat kaki ku kesemutan karena terus berdiri di sini."Ujar Ulquiorra kesal,yang lain diem dengan tampang innocent. "Hei,sensei. Tempat duduk ku di ma.." Ulquiorra belom sempet nyelesein kata-katanya,soalnya keburu urat di dahinya mengkerut dan tercetak 3,ngeliat itu sensei malah asyik ngorok sambil buat pulau baru di buku peta alias ATLAS dari ilernya.

Sedangkan cowok permen malah asyik buang berbagai macam sampah bekas dia di lantai.

"HA-HA—Udahlah biarin aja,Stark sensei emank kayak gitu. Di tengah pelajaran aja dia ambruk. Dan kalau udah tidur susah di bangunin." Seru Ichigo.

'Yang kayak gini kok bisa di terima jadi guru.'Batin Ulquiorra sambil dengan ekspresi dongkol.

"Lalu aku duduk dimana?Sepertinya di kelas ini tidak ada bangku kosong lagi."Ujarnya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Duduk saja di sini."Ujar Ryuzaki,lalu tiba-tiba dia nge-gelar tikar di depan kelas yang nggak tau di dapet dari mana trus ngekuarin semua isi tasnya. Yang lain cuman diem.

PLUK..PLUK..PLUK..

Berbagai macam kue,permen,coklat,donat sampai termos kecil dan sekotak teh di temani setoples gula batu. Dan beberapa tusuk sate yang terbuat dari besi keluar dari dalam tasnya. Dan dengan santai,dia tusuk-tusukin tu kue dan donat bak kayak yang mau nyate.

Yang lain sweetdrop ngeliatnya.

'Jadi isi tasnya semua berisi kue. Emang itu tas kantong Doraemon*lah Doraemon nyasar ke sini*." Batin semuanya.

Dan di hari pertama tepatnya di pelajaran pertama Ulquiorra nggak dapet tempat duduk dan mulai membaca buku super duper guper tebeeelnya yang bisi bikin otak muncrat ke luar walau cuman ngeliat sekilas isi buku itu. Sedangkan Ryuzaki tengah asyik membangun menara dari gula batu yang berwarna coklat dan putih,lalu di masukan ke dalam cangkir berisi teh hangat lalu di kocok-kocoknya itu teh dengn permen lolipop yang tengah ia jilat-jilat. Dan terjadilah piknik di dalam kelas 3-2 pada saat jam pelajaran pertama karena senseinya tengah asyik ke alam mimpi.

Yang lain cuman **HOKCAI**!

Itulah awal kehebohan yang di bawa Schiffer Brother ke kelas 3-2.

TBC

* * *

BANZAAAAAIIII...BANZAI!BANZAI!AKHIRNYA CHAP 1 SELESEI*Teriak sambil loncat-loncat pake big toa trus jatoh dech*

WAHAHAHAHAHA..Ku bener-bener seneng banget akhirnya fic ini ku buat juga.

L/Ryuzaki dan Ulquiorra,mereka berdua adalah chara yang paling Vida suka..SANGAAT SUKA. Tadinya Vida bingung banget,muter otak ke kanan sama ke kiri trus nggak balik lagi buat nyari sapa yang cocok yang jadi bapak mereka ber dua. Dan Muramasa lah yang terpilih..

SELAMAT..SELAMAT..*tepuk tangan*

Tapi karena vida nggak tau nama belakang Ryuzaki sama Muramasa, jadi **Schiffer Family** dech...

Ku pikir Ulquiorra sama Ryuzaki cocok banget buat jadi sodara. Sifat dan gaya mereka mirip,apalagi Muramasa yang super melebihi gaya EMO mereka sebagai bapaknya..KLOP DAH..*BANGGA*

Karena vida ini pecinta Emo dan Gothic, maka jatuh cintalah Vida pada mereka ber tiga.

WAWAAHAHAHAHAAH!

OHOK-OHOK-OHOK..*Keselek sendiri*

Nah,bagaimana menurut para Reader cerita di fic ini? **Super ngeboringin**,**super gaje**,**super abal**, **super ancur**,**malah harus di ancurin**. Ketik dan kirimkanlah keluh kesah para reader ke tombol ijo bertuliskan **REVIEW** yang ada di bawah. Akan Vida tampung cacian kalian,apalagi yang ngirim pujian*ngarep*. Pokoknya Vida tunggu DAH...YYYAAHHHOOOOOOOOO BANZAI!

Ulquiorra :.. .. .. .. .. *mandangin Ryuzaki*

Ryuzaki :.. .. .. .. .. *ngerasa risih* kenapa ngeliatin saya kayak gitu banget?

Ulquiorra :Nggak cuman gak kenal aja*tampang males*

Ryuzaki :Benar juga. Tanpa perkenalan kita menjadi partner. Saya Ryuzaki. Jika belom jelas juga silahkan nonton dan baca Death Note.*kok jadi promosi*

Muramasa :*tiba-tiba dateng* Ku hidup lagi kok jadi bapak-bapak. Aku kan masih perjaka*masa -*

Vida :Nggak ada yang cocok lagi. Lagipula ku suka sama Muramasa. Gak apa-apa kan?*puppy eyes*

Muramasa :*sweetdrop*Ah iya gak apa-apa.

Vida :*nyengir*

Muramasa :Ngomong-ngomong siapa ke 2 istiriku itu?

Vida :Oh kalo msalah itu,rahasia dulu. Nanti akan muncul di chap selanjutnya.

Muramasa :hmm*mendehem*Ngomong-ngomong juga nich. Aku bakal Rate M gak sama ke 2 istri ku itu.*tampang mesum*

Vida :*sweetdrop sambil blushing*kagak tau *malingin muka*

Ryuzaki :hei,Vida-san.

Vida :Iya..

Ryuzaki : Aku ingin kue,permen,coklat,kopi,gula batu,ice krim,crepe. Apa di sini tidak ada.

Vida :Ini bukan cafe Ryuzaki.

Ulquiorra :Authornya miskin.

Vida : HAH!HUH,Emang, gw ngetik ini fic aja protes. Gw bikin loe jadi super OOC loh!*devil smirk*

Ulquiorra :*sweetdrop*

Yah pokoknya jangan lupa buat reviewnya OK reader. Karena hanya review dari kalian para reader tercinta yang memutuskan fic super gaje ini di teruskan atau tidak.

OKELAHKALOBEGITU!

I WAIT YOU ARE MINNA!

Dan onemore again. Vida ucapin SELAMAT IDUL FITRI BAGI PARA MUSLIM DAN MUSLIMAH.

Dan di lebaran kali ini,perbanyaklah review kalian di fic super ABAL author bernama VIDA ini…

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantastic Twins**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BY**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Humor,friendship,family,romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

.

WAKAKAKAKAK!Akhirnya vida kembali membawa ni fic menuju altar chapter …*Di masukin batu ama reader karena dari tadi nyelangap terus*

Vida nggak tau harus ngomong apa hiks..hiks..*nangis lebay mode on dech*

Arigatou udah baca sama review reader.. Nah sekarang akan vida buat para reader kembali hokcai oleh kisah ke dua sodara kembar ini. WAHAHA..Siap-siap lah ngacai*ngancam*

OK..LETS GOOO!

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

**BleachTite Kubo senpai**

**.**

**.**

**Deat NoteTsugumi Ohba&Takeshi Obata**

.

.

Summary: Pokoknya banyak kejadian yang bikin hokcai dech…*MAYBE*

Uppss 0 Tunggu bentar..Vida akan selalu mengingatkan.

.

.

.

**Warning**

Gaje,OCC,AU,Abal,Boring,dan bisa bikin hokcai.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read OK!0

BUT..

Don't Forget to Review

HEHEHE XP..

OK LETS!GOO! 0

.

.

.

Fantastic Twin

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Masih dengan kisah ke dua murid baru yang bikin para murid lama melongo akan rupa,tingkah,dan latar belakang mereka. Lupa?Baca lagi aja chap 1 nya*lah author malah promosi*

Selama pelajaran pertama nasib malang menyerang ke 2 murid baru itu. Mau tau kenapa,soalnya nggak dapet tempat duduk,and tuh wali kelas malah sibuk bikin pulau iler di ATLAS. Tapi kayaknya yang ngerasa malang cuman si cowok yang lagi baca buku di depan kelas.

"Apa pelajaran belum selasai,sampai kapan aku harus berdiri di sini?"Ujarnya kesal lalu menutup buku yang tengah di bacanya.

"Ku bilang duduk di sini.."Ajak cowok yang lagi sibuk makanin donat coklat yang ia gelar bak kayak yang lagi jualan di tikar yang ia gelar di depan kelas.

"Lah,aku bisa duduk dimana baka."Sahut Ulquiorra dingin sambil ngelirik tikar yang penuh dengan coklat,donat,ada termos,toples gula,tak lupa juga sampah yang membuat tuh tikar gak ada celah lagi buat di dudukin.

MM..Ryuzaki cuman mendehem sambil ngemut donat. Yang lain cuman diem natapin ke 2 murid baru yang ada di depan mereka.

TENG..TENG..TENG..

Suara bel berbunyi pertanda pelajaran pertama telah selesai..

"Ukh,udah bel ya. Kalau begitu pelajaran di tutup sekian. Sampai jumpa lagi anak-anak. Dan jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian."Ujar Stark sensei yang tiba-tiba bangun lalu pergi begitu saja sambil nguap.

Ulquiorra cengok merhatiin tuh sensei.

"Sensei GEBLEK!PR dari mana?Belajar aja kagak,bukanya dari tadi kerjaanya dia terus tidur,kenapa dia bisa langsung bangun waktu ngedenger Bel.'Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada super kesel.

"Hahaha!Stark sensei memang begitu!Di tengah pelajaran dia tidur,tapi kalau dengar bel langsung bangun dan ngacapruk gak jelas."Jelas cowok berambut orange.

"Aku gak butuh penjelasanmu!"Potong Ulquiorra dingin."Kenapa orang seperti dia bisa jadi guru. Bagaimana cara seleksi gurunya sich?"Ulquiorra ngedumel sendiri.

"Sudahlah tak perlu di fikirkan."Sahut cewek bermata violet.

Si Ulquiorra natapin dingin tuh cewek,sedangkan Ryuzaki masih sibuk dengan acara pikniknya. Datang tanpa di jemput pulang tanpa di antar*kenapa jelangkung nyasar kesini*dengan tiba-tiba sosok pria paruh baya berambut coklat klimis datang ke kelas.

"Koniciwa anak-anak."Serunya pada semua penghuni kelas 3-2. Itu murid yang sedari tadi diem di depan kelas langsung ngelirik tuh orang.

"Koniciwa Aizen sensei."Seru seluruh penghuni kelas 3-2 minus dua cowok yang ada di depan.

Bola mata Aizen sensei pun langsung tertuju ke arah dua murid yang lagi mandangin dia. Yang satu mandangin malas dan dingin,yang satu lagi mandangin malas dan mulut yang berlepotan coklat. Mata Aizen sensei langsung tertuju lagi pada makanan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Lalu dengan sigap cepat dan tanggap,tangan Aizen sensei langsung nyerobot dengan kecepatan cahaya tapi belum bisa ngalahin Eyeshild 21 dan menggulung tikar yang penuh dengan makanan dan sampah lalu membuangnya begitu saja lewat jendela,gak peduli orang yang ada di bawahnya.

"Dilarang makan di kelas dan membuang sampah sembarangan."Ujarnya dengan senyum khasnya.

Tampang Ryuzaki yang kalem adem ayem langsung berubah jadi HORROR FACE ngeliat tuh makan manis,kue yang paling di sukai terbang ke kepala orang yang ada di bawah. Semua orang langsung cepat dan tanpa aba-aba Ryuzaki udah siap di bibir jendela buat lompat..

"WAAIIITT!"Semua orang lansung teriak.

Tepat sebelum Ryuzaki terjun bebas dan akan membuat sebuah cetakan berita terdepan di koran dengan judul murid yang lompat dari jendela,sebuah tangan yang ramping nan putih pucat menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh baka!"Ujarnya amat sangat menekan.

"Hooh."Semua murid bernafas lega.

'Gila ni murid baru,bisa bikin gw kena serangan jantung.'Batin semua murid.

"Hiks..hiks.."Isakan tangis mulai menghiasi kelas ini. "Kue ku,donat coklat ku,permen ku,teh manis ku,gula batu ku. Semuanya,gomene aku gak bisa memakan kalian,karena kalian keburu meninggalkan ..*A/N:L mulai gila.*author di giles kereta api*

"Sudah..sudah. Nah ayo kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku catatan Fisika kalian."Ujar Aizen sensei masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Semua murid pun kembali ke dunia mereka sebagai pelajar. Lagi-lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya,mata Aizen sensei kembali menatap ke dua murid yang berdiri di depan papan tulis itu."Kenapa kalian tidak duduk?Pelajarannya akan segera di mulai."Tanyanya.

Ulquiorra nggak jawab,Ryuzaki masih dalam keadaa tidak normal karena masih kehilangan kue-kuenya*halah lebay*.

Lalu ada sebelah tangan mengangkat di udara menyebar virus bau ketek,semua orang langsung tutup idung. Ternyata,virus itu tersebar dari ketek cowok berambut biru tua yang pake sensei pun langsung menoleh ke arah asal bau yang membuat idung yang mancung langsung pesek,dan yang pesek langsung nyungsep gak keluar-luar lagi.

"Mereka tidak mendapat tempat duduk sensei."Ujar cowok kacamata itu.

"Ooh!"Aizen sensei pun ber-oh-ria lalu ngangguk-ngangguk."Kalian belum bayaran ya. Labih baik kalian berdua ke ruang TU bawa buku bayaran lalu bayar uang bulananya. Di jamin kalian langsung dapet meja dan kursi."Aizen sensei mencoba memberi saran.

Semua murid mencoba menahan tawa.

Entah kenapa Ulquiorra tambah gondok pengen banget nonjok tuh muka sensei. Sedangkan Ryuzaki masih fokus dalam dunia kematian para kue yang berlinang dengan air mata.

"Mereka bukanya belum bayaran sensei. Tapi mereka murid baru,dan di kelas ini tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong lagi. Jadi mereka tidak duduk."Jelas cewek berambut orange dengan dada super BOING alias gede. Ryuzaki aja ampe sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata waktu ngeliatnya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra mengukir senyum setipis mungkin melihat tuh cewek. Whats going on?

"Ooh begitu."Untuk ke dua kalinya Aizen sensei ber-oh-ria. "Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya Orihime_chan. Kalau begitu Sado_kun tolong kau ambilkan meja dan kursi 2 di ruang peralatan ya."Pinta Aizen sensei ke cowok berbadan gede itu. Cowok itu cuman ngangguk lalu keluar kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Cowok itu balik lagi dengan membawa 2meja dan 2 kursi sekaligus di tangannya.*waw kuat banget coy*

"Di letakan dimana sensei?"Tanyanya.

"Mm.."Aizen sensei mendehem lalu menyapu setiap sudut ruang kelas dengan ke dua matanya."Nah di sana 1 dan disana."Ujar Aizen sensei menunjuk beberapa arah. Cowok yang di panggil Sado itu pun meletakan kursi dan meja di tempat yang di tuju Aizen sensei.

"Nah,kalian berdua duduk lah di sana."Ujar Aizen sensei lagi. Ke dua cowok itu pun berjalan ke arah di mana meja dan kursi kosong itu berada.

Ulquiorra duduk di sebelah cewek berambut orange dengan senyum untuk ucapan WELCOME ke padanya.

DEG!

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba deg-deg-an. Tapi cepat-cepat dia sembunyikan di ekspresi datarnya.

Sedangakan Ryuzaki duduk di sebelah Cowok yang pake kacamata.

"Nah,buka buku paket halaman 413*busyet dah tu buku paket tebel amat*author di bekep*." Seru Aizen sensei,para murid pun langsung menuruti perintahnya.

Ulquiorra yang belum punya buku akhirnya melongo sendiri. Tiba-tiba tanpa di pinta namun di harapkan,sebuah buku paket bergeser di meja nya. Di lihatnya siapa pemilik buku paket itu.

"Uluiorra_kun kau belom punya buku paket kan,ayo kita lihat sama-sama."Ujar cewek bernama Orihime itu. Ulquiorra langsung ngangguk gitu aja. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah itu cewek,Ulquiorra langsung salting meski tetep pasang tampang sok coolnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan,nama lain dari ban yang berputar?"Tanya Aizen sensei,kagak ada yang angkat tangan malah pada garuk-garuk kepala karena gak bisa ada juga yang ketombean. Trus ada yang geleng-geleng kepala kagak taunya lagi denger i-pod di telinganya soalnya kalau ngangguk-ngangguk di sangkanya bisa jawab lagi. Ada yang ngupil trus di lemparin giru aja tuh upil. Ada yang asik ngegembar kelinci. Pokonya banyak banget kegiatan yang di lakuin tuh para murid. Dan yang pasti kagak ada yang bisa jawab pertanyaan sensei nya.

Lalu ada yang ngangkat tangan. Sontak semua murid juga Aizen sensei menoleh ke arah tangan itu ngangkat,dan kali ini tercium wangi dari arah ketek yang terekspos itu.

"Apa jawabanmu?Oh ya,aku belum tau nama mu?"Tanya Aizen sensei ke arah murid bermata emerald itu.

"Nama ku Ulquiorra Schiffer."Sahutnya datar.

"Baik Ulquiorra_kun. Apa jawaban mu?"Aizen sensei mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Karena pergerakan sebuah gesekan antara ban dan tanah,juga gaya gravitasi yang menahanya di atas tanah. Sebuah ban pasti berputar sesuai gesekan yang terjadi. Dengan sedikit dorongan ban pasti bisa berputar cepat atau lamban. Jika Gravitasi tidak menahannya ban pasti tidak akan bisa berputar. Bagaikan Roler Coster yang berjalan di atas rel di atas udara. Tapi masih di tahan oleh gravitasi. Makanya ban Roler Coster bisa berjalan di atas rel yang terpasang di itu membuat ban bergerak dan frekuensi putaran yang seimbang."Ulquiorra menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ampe para murid langsuk asik makan jagung bakar tapi sayang di rebut Aizen sensei dan di lempar kembali ke luar jendela tak peduli dengan orang yang ada di bawahnya.

"Di larang makan di dalam kelas."Slogan Aizen sensei kembali terdengar. "Lalu Ulquiorra_kun intinya apa dari penjelasan panjang lebarmu tadi? Nama lain dari ban yang berputar?"Aizen sensei bertanya lagi dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"MUTER!" Cepat singkat padat jelas dan semua orang..

GUBRAAGG!Dech semua orang seketika.

Ngedenger jawaban Ulquiorra barusan.

'Panjang lebar intinya itu.'Lagi-lagi semua murid membatin.*author aja cengok*

Aizen sensei cengok jawdrop tapi di tahan. "Wajah ganteng nan cool saya nanti ilang."Itulah yang di pikirkan Aizen sensei.*Pada narsis semua yah*author di bekep*

Beberapa menit kemudian..

TENG..TENG..TENG..

Untuk kedua kalinya bel berbunyi lagi.

"Nah pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini saja."Aizen sensei pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Baru aja tuh sensei ngelangkah satu langkah dari pintu..

WUHAHAHA…KEKEKEKE….AAHHHHHAAA.!

Kelas langsung rame bak kayak di pasar orang yang lagi milih-milih di CIMOL.

Dua murid bau*di banting*maksudnya murid baru itu pun mengerjakan aktifitasnya masing-masing di jam istirahat ini.

Ulquiorra Schiffer tengah sibuk dengan buku super duper tebalnya.

Lawliet Schiffer tengah sibuk pilih-pilih kue di kantin,soalnya kuenya udah abis di buang Aizen sensei.

Ulquiorra 'POV'

Ku masih membaca buku yang ada di kedua tanganku. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti ku balik helai demi helai setiap halaman,dengan seksama ku baca setiap huruf yang tertera di atas kertas ini. Di tengah ke asyikan ku ini ada suara ribut yang mengganggu.

"Grimm loe beneran nonton tuh film?"Tanya seseorang dengan nada super kencengnya kayak klakson mobil. Ku sich tidak peduli dan kembali meneruskan acara membaca ku.

"Ya dong,masa gw beli kagak gw tonton."Sahut cowok rambut biru itu dengan gaya sok nya dengan volume suara yang lebih menggelegar.

'Sampah.'Batin ku yang tak sengaja memperhatikanya,tapi ku pun lanjut lagi untuk membaca dan membalik halaman.

"Gimana ceritanya?Seru gak,gw pinjem dong?"Kali ini suara cowok berambut merah yang di kuncir ke atas bak duren api. Lagi-lagi konsentrasi membaca ku terganggu,tapi karena malas buat komentar ku melanjutkan acara membaca ku lagi.

"Seru dong!Pastinya,gak akan gw pinjemin!"Sahut tuh cowok biru.

"Pelit loe,gw pinjem."

"Kagak mau!"

"PELIITT!"

BRAAKK!

Suara meja yang di pukul sangat keras,semua orang menatap ke asal suara itu.

"Ku sudah tidak tahan lagi,kalian berisik dan menganggu konsentrasi ku. Bisakah kalian untuk diam!"Kataku dengan nada supeerr dingin dan sebuah deathglare maut. Semua orang diam,kecuali satu.

"OK!Gini aja. Gimana kalau kita nonton bareng."Seru cowok berambut coklat yang di belah di tengah. Kata-kata ku di cuekin.*kacian*author ngibrit ach..*

"Setuju,tapi dimana?"Tanya cowok berambut orange.

Itu cowok biru berjalan ke arah ku dan merangkul pundak ku tanpa meminta persetujuan ku. Jari telunjuknya mengarah padaku. "Di rumah dia aja!"Serunya dengan senyum yang paling menyebalkan. Rangkulan tangannya membuat ku tidak nyaman.

"SETUJU!"Seru semua orang serempak.

Ulquiorra 'POV'END..

Sementara Ryuzaki tengah sibuk milih-milih kue dan serba makanan manis yang akhirnya di beli semua.

Pulang Sekolah.. .. ..

"Yo,kita ke rumah si EMO BROTHER!"Seru Grimmjow ceria. Orang yang di sindir cuman baca buku dan makan donat coklat.

Mau tau seperti apa rumah dan keadaan di kediaman Schiffer Brother!

TBC

Akhirnya UPDATE..WAHAHAHAHA!*Tertawa sambil teriak*trus di gebugin masa cz ngebangun bayi yang nagis,bikin kesel orang yang sakit gigi,dan ngebangunin mayat yang dah gak ada detak jantungnya berdetak lagi dan membuat para ngelayat ngacir ketakutan.*

Chapter yang pendek,gome minna. Vida lagi puyeng gak ada ide,jadinya pendek dech. Tapi insya allah di chapter elanjutnya ga.. Tapi gak janji yah..

OK SEE UU AGAIN.. .. ..

Reader:tumben gak berisik.

Vida:lagi kehabisan tenaga ama suara. Sabar yah kalau mau ngedenger suara vida yang indah.

Reader:lebih indah ngedenger kuncing yang di tabrak.

Vida:heehh!Reader kejam ich,kan kacian kucing nan lucunya.*mulai nangis gaje*

Reader:*pergi gak baru ber urusan*

Vida: Eh!Jangan tinggalin vida donk..*ngikut dari belakang,trus ngebalik lagi* Jangan lupa Review…

Gome kalau ada kata-kata yang ilang...

/Arigatou…^ ^

SEE UU!

REVIEWW

REVIEWW


End file.
